Kamen Rider Ayuki : Alternate End
by Kamen Rider Deadpool
Summary: Hey guys! This is the Alternate Ending for Kamen Rider Ayuki : The Anti Ryuga. OC/Ryuga OC/Ayuki OC/Odin, Rito Yuuki/Lion


**Kamen Rider Ayuki : Alternative End - Dark Turn**

**(Riders Left : Ayuki - Lion - Ryuki - Knight - ? - Ouja - Femme)**

People were being attacked by Mirror Creatures all over the building, they blasted the people left and right. People screamed left and right, but the Mirror World sense went off and the remaining Riders went to action. Rito held the Advent Deck forward as the Advent Belt appeared on his waist, "**Henshin!**" He slid it onto the buckle and transformed to Kamen Rider Lion as he went into the building, so did the other Riders that were remained. Ayuki and Ryuki were punching and kicking through Mirror Creatures before placing Cards into their Cardvisiors, ***STRIKE VENT!*** They both gained a Dragon Striker onto their hands, Ayuki shot flames at the Mirror Creatures as Ryuki punched and punched down Mirror Creatures. "Asakura!" Femme held her Sword Ventar and charged towards Ouja, he dodged every single attack before punching her in the stomach and kicking her into the wall. "Just listen to your daddy and you will be fine...Too late!" Ouja kicked Femme up into the air before placing a Card into his Cardvisior, ***FINAL VENT!*** He used his Slither Kick to try and kick Femme, but a Black Dragredder, the Dragblacker, he was flung into a wall. A black Ayuki stood in front of Ouja, he looked up and thought it was Ayuki himself, "TEDO!" He tried to punch him but he grabbed his fist and kicked him in the face, Ouja stumbled into the Snakeshrever, ***FINAL VENT!*** The Black Dragon Rider was lifted into the air by the Dragblacker and shot towards Ouja and the Snakeshrever, he hit both and caused the Snakeshrever to break apart, and sent Ouja flying. He glared at Femme, Shoji cared for her like a sister, so he got in the way of the Black Rider attacking her, Ayuki was sent into the wall and crashed onto the ground, "Tedo-kun!" She tried to help him up but he wasn't waking at all, the Black Dragon Rider left as the Dragblacker flew up into the sky and disappeared.

Ouja was looking out for the Black Dragon Rider, he didn't wanna be beaten by prey, he saw Femme charging towards him, he grabbed her blade, but he was too weak to defend himself from her slash. He stumbled into the wall and Femme stabbed his buckle and broke apart the Advent Deck inside of it, Ouja was flung into the wall and dehenshined to Asakura. He looked up and grabbed Femme by the throat and pinned her to the wall for a punch, but the Dragsilver hit back Asakura from Femme. Asakura looked at himself as he started to fade, "No...No...NO! NO! NO!" He shouted as he faded away, Ayuki caught Femme as she dehenshined and fainted, Knight, Lion and Ryuki finished off the last Mirror Creatures inside the building before they dehenshined.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouja's Death : December 4th, 2014 : <span>Wipeout<span>**

* * *

><p>"Miho?" Shoji asked, Miho woke up in a bed, while Shoji sat in a chair in the same room right next to the bed. "I'm fine..." Miho said as she got out of the bed, but Shoji stopped her, "Chanto, Miho...You should stay here and rest.." Shoji requested, Miho went back in bed and Shoji left the room, closing the door behind him. Shoji looked into the mirror of his room and saw his reflection smirking, the face was covered with Shadows, "<em>So..Your my real side? Interesting...Ayuki!<em>" It said as it changed into the Black Dragon Rider from before, Shoji stepped back a bit until the Reflection turned to normal, Shoji breathed heavily, did he just lose his mind? Ren noticed Shoji not acting normal lately, whenever Ren asked him if he was alright, he said he was fine, but Miho and Yami knew that wasn't the case.

* * *

><p>Shoji was walking down the street, Nana, Momo, Yami, and Miho were watching him walk down the street, but this Shoji was different, his hair was styled crazy, his irises were red, and he wore a black t-shirt instead of a White Jacket and Yellow T-Shirt. Nana was creeped out from this Dark Shoji, on the other hand, Momo worried that Shoji might have been brainwashed, Yami watched closely as Miho ran towards him. "Tedo-kun!" She saw a few Mirror creatures surround Dark Shoji, but he pulled out a black advent deck with a Black Mamotras (Old Man) Dragon, a Black Advent Belt wrapped around his waist, "<strong>Henshin!<strong>" He slid the Advent Deck into the buckle and breathed as it glowed brightly, he changed to the Black Dragon Rider from before. Miho had photographic memory, she knew who that warrior was, he beat the life out of Ouja earlier, he even caused Ouja to be such an easy target, so easily! The Dark Ayuki grabbed Miho by the throat and glared into her eyes, inside the helmet, he smirked. The Dark Ayuki threw Miho into the wall, when Knight was fighting against some airborne Mirror Monsters, he saw the fight between Femme and Dark Ayuki. "Tedo.." He whispered to himself, but the battle he was in just continued, the Dark Ayuki punched Femme in the buckle and flung her into the wall, Ayuki caught the Black Dragon Rider's sword and kicked him back.

"Miho?" Shoji saw Femme on the ground, she looked like she was about to die or something, so he got her away from the fight, but the Dark Rider kicked Ayuki in the back before he could escape. Femme saw Shoji and tried to get him away from the fight, Yami and Nana tried to help out as well but the Black and Gold warrior stopped them. Nana used her Animal ability to distract this warrior, but he was just too strong, he slashed and slashed through the animals, killing them in process, but Shoji saw what he was about to do, so he changed to Ayuki and defended the others, giving them a chance to escape. ***ADVENT!*** The Dragsilver stroke at the opponent and caused him to fly into the wall, both Dragon Riders dehenshined, but Shoji left to go find the others. Dark Shoji smirked as his other side left, "You'll be perfect..." He said as the screen broke apart, Ren was walking down the street, Miho was having a date with Shoji, which she tried to get her own smooch with him all the way through.

* * *

><p>Shinji heard the Mirror World sense and went towards a Mirror, "<strong>Henshin!<strong>" He slid the Advent Deck into the buckle before changing to Ryuki and walking into the mirror world, he saw a Mirror Creature killing another, "Nani?" Ryuki was confused of this, but he still had to take them down, ***SWORD VENT!*** Ryuki called on the Dragsaber and charged into battle, he slashed at the Mirror Creatures wildly, he kicked back the one who tried to kill the other, Lion came into the mirror world and assisted Ryuki, "Yuuki..." Ryuki watched as Lion fought against the Mirror Monsters, ***FINAL VENT!*** He jumped onto the Lionor's back as it charged forward, "HA!" He slashed the Mirror Monster down before it could get away, then he jumped into the air as the Lionor changed into claws and lion feet and came onto him, he kicked back the Mirror Monster and scratched the other, causing them to explode. Ryuki and Lion both walked out of the Mirror World and dehenshined at the same time, "Yuuki..I think something's wrong with Shoji.." Shinji reported, "I know." said Rito as they both encountered the Dragblackers flame.

A girl noticed Shoji walking down the street a minute later, "Shoji-kun!" She ran over to him and hugged him tightly, "Yuku-san?" Shoji asked, Yukura Katake, a girl being hunted by Ouja himself, but she was safe hearing Ouja was dead. Yukura looked up to see fear in Shoji's eyes, she knew he was a Kamen Rider, but she never seen him scared before, it hurt her to see the fear, it even scared her herself. "Shoji-kun? What's wrong?" Yukura asked him, but when she looked up, Shoji was gone, "Shoji-kun? SHOJI-KUN!" She yelled for her friend, but no answer. Later at Shoji's house, he thought of what happened to Femme, to Ouja, to everyone, they were each attacked that badly by the same guy. He then thought about the Black Flame that flew into him, it was the same black flame he released, "Oh my god...It was...My fault...My fault...My fault everyone died.." Shoji blamed himself, "_Yes...It was your fault...All your fault.._" A familiar voice, Dark Shoji came out of the door window, Shoji looked up in fear, "Y-You!" He stepped back from him, "_C'mon...Become one with me and all your troubles will disappear._" Dark Shoji tried to convince Shoji to work with him, he shook his head, "_Don't you want to be able to protect those you care for?_" Dark Shoji asked, Shoji thought about Ren, Shinji, Rito, Nana, Momo, Yami, Miho, Yukura, and everyone who died. "_Then let's begin..._" Dark Shoji said, placing his hand onto his other side's chest, his hand started to enter into Shoji's body, Rito and Ren saw from outside, "TEDO! OPEN THE DOOR! TEDO!" Ren demanded, he kicked the door open, but he was too late, the merge was complete, "_I...Am not an illusion anymore...I am real now..._" Shoji said, Ren knew that wasn't the Shoji they all befriended and worked with, he thought about how he acted when Ayuki tried to stop him from fighting against Zolda a while ago, he thought about that black flame that Ren told Shoji to open.

'_Tedo...I did this to you.._' Ren thought to himself in guilt, '_I corrupted a part of you...And now your completely corrupted._' Shinji saw what happened to Shoji, his best friend was now being controlled by a dark shadow that has entered his body. Shoji held up the Black Dragon Advent Deck, "**Henshin!**" He slid the Advent Deck into the buckle, "I...Ryuga...Shall decide your fates!" The Armored Warrior shouted, Ryuga kicked Ren into the mirror world, Ren transformed to Knight in the process, Lion and Ryuki came in to assist Knight but failed. Kanzaki watched the fight, it was simply amusing to him, but Knight, Lion, and Ryuki were losing, just losing against Ryuga. "Wait...Ryuga? Didn't Shoji already take care of him?" Ryuki asked, "Kido! That black flame was Ryuga's soul!" reminded Knight, both charged towards Ryuga but were slashed back by the Dragsaber Ryuga used. ***FINAL VENT!*** Ryuga was lifted into the air, he kicked into Ryuki's chestplate and sent him flying out of the mirror world. Lion charged forward and Ryuga caught both of his fists, "SHOJI! SHOJI! I know your in there!" Lion shouted, but Ryuga kicked him back and used the Dark Dragsaber to slice a V onto Lion's Chestplate, once the V disappeared, the chestplate exploded and flung Lion back.

Ryuga slashed at Lion's chestplate many more times before calling the Final Vent again, he was lifted into the air and he kicked into his faceplate. Lion was sent flying into the wall, faceplate broken and revealing his mouth, and the left side of the eye shield was broken and revealed his left eye. Rito began bleeding from the attacks striking him, Ryuga pulled out another card and into the Dragvisior, ***ADVENT!*** The Dragblacker hit all over Lion and caused him to fly into the air, the Dragblacker then fired flames at Lion and made him crash to the ground and revert back to Rito. Knight saw what Ryuga just did to Lion and he had enough, ***FINAL VENT!*** He charged forward and was now surrounded by the Bat Cape he wore in Drill Form, but he was caught by Ryuga and slashed down. The Batmega fell to the ground and faded, Ren dehenshined and dropped the Knight Advent Deck. "REN!" Rito saw Ren's hand drop dead, Ryuga stopped uncontrollably, he held his head and a vision of Shoji came out of Ryuga, "_You are trying...To...Break free...Of...Me?!_" Ryuga asked, Shoji escaped from Ryuga's body and transformed to Ayuki immediately, "HAAAAA!" Ayuki shouted as he charged towards his alternate, Ryuga and Ayuki engaged into battle immediately, Rito watched as the fight went on and on. The Dragsilver and Dragblacker were already going into combat.

**(PLAY SONG : RANBU ESCALATION)**

Ryuga and Ayuki fought and fought with their Dragsabers, the Dragsilver and Dragblacker hit and hit each other and bit each other as well. "HA!" Both Riders shouted, punching each other, they kept going and going that it just wouldn't end. The fight was long and unpredictable, Ayuki slashed on Ryuga's back many times before pulling out the Hunt Card, ***HUNT MODE! / KILL MODE!*** Both changed to Hunt Form and slashed at each other, Ryuga growled loudly as they slashed at each other, but the Dragblacker and Dragsilver shot flames towards eachother, the black flame went towards Ayuki as the white went towards Ryuga, they both backflipped out of the way. Ayuki punched Ryuga in the face as Dragsilver bit on Dragblacker's neck, Ayuki punched Ryuga back into the wall before pulling out the Final Vent Card, Ryuga pulled out the same card, ***FINAL VENT!*** They both were lifted by the Dragsilver and Dragblacker, then shot towards eachother and ended with a huge explosion of Gold.

**(SONG END!)**

Rito witnessed Shoji on the ground, but which Shoji? He got up from the ground and looked at Rito, he smiled to know it was normal Shoji, but they sensed Mirror Monster overload. Both pulled out their Advent Decks, "**Henshin!**" Shoji shouted, he changed to Ayuki Survive Mode, "**Henshin!**" Rito shouted, and now changed to Lion Hunt Mode, (The Form he used during Final Vent). Both jumped into the battle and fought against the swarming Mirror Monsters, they were able to finish off most of them, but eight dozens of them were left. The Mirror Monsters charged towards them and they both charged towards the enemy and fought bravely, Ayuki slashed and slashed at the enemy completely. Lion scratched and kicked the enemies back with his claws and more just kept coming, one Mirror Monster was left, it shot a gigantic beam into Ayuki and sent him flying into a Car, Lion growled before scratching it many times and causing it to explode.

* * *

><p>"Shoji?!" Rito tried to get Shoji to awaken, "Yuuki...I want you...To promise me...You'll defeat...Odin...Got...it?" Shoji said weakly, Rito gulped while nodding, "I will...Just don't die on me!" yelled Rito, he saw how Shoji's eyes closed and his hand fell dead. "SHOJI!" His friend was now dead and he had nothing to do about it, a man from behind watched, "My little brother is dead.." He said sadly, "I planned on winning him a wish." Rito saw the man and noticed from his aura, he had to be Odin! "<strong>Henshin!<strong>" In a Forest both Lion and Odin were ensealed in combat, Lion scratched and scratched at Odin, he wanted to keep the promise he made to Shoji. ***FINAL VENT!*** Lion was lifted into the air and he kicked into Odin's chestplate and was caught in a major explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>(Credits Theme : Alive a Life <strong>**Episode Final Remix****)**

* * *

><p><strong>KamenRiderDeadpool : Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this Alternate ending to Kamen Rider Ayuki. But sad for Shoji and Ren, but what happened to Shinji?<strong>

**KamenRiderExcalibur : That will be produced in the Back to Back Story Explanation in the Next Chapter, but for now! (READY!) Henshin! (FIST ON!)**

**KamenRiderDeadpool : So you wanna play that way, huh?**


End file.
